


Contra Mundum

by Cinka



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinka/pseuds/Cinka
Summary: 普通人AU





	1. （上）

1

“有时候我觉得你喜欢挨打。”  
蘸着酒精的棉花擦到脸上青紫色的伤痕时，史蒂夫被刺激得发出了一声短促的“嘶”声。他有些不满地抬头看着对方，眉头紧蹙：“我能打过他们。”  
巴基原本有意放轻的动作因为史蒂夫的一句话而停顿了一下，随后报复般地加大了力度按在淤青的脸上。听到挚友咬着牙忍耐的闷哼声，巴基终于还是叹了口气：“是，你还能对抗全世界。”  
史蒂夫没有回应，甚至撇过头不愿看他。巴基却没有像过往一样念叨他，只是看了看他那副倔强的表情，无奈地笑笑。在沉默中上完药，巴基轻车熟路地收拾东西，又一一放回原位。  
“有什么想吃的吗？”半晌，巴基开口，嗓音却意外地有些沙哑。明明只是在几步之遥的厨房里传来，声音听起来却远得有些不真实，“之前买来的东西你也没怎么动过。”  
史蒂夫摇摇头。他并不爱吃甜食，偏偏巴基总喜欢给他买各种各样甜腻的东西。明明已经跟他说过不止一次了，可他依然我行我素……又或者巴基根本只是想自己吃？史蒂夫不明白，有时候他觉得自己根本不了解巴基——这种情况会让他莫名地烦躁。  
可乐，蛋糕，巧克力豆……巴基也许没有看到史蒂夫的动作，自顾自地将零食搬了出来。他抱起盛满巧克力豆的碗，坐在史蒂夫旁边，把碗向史蒂夫的方向递了过去，眼神示意他一起吃。  
史蒂夫本想摇头，可看着巴基柔和的表情时却发现自己好像无法拒绝他。他叹气，随手拿起两颗巧克力豆，却没有放到口中，只是静静地捏在手中。  
脸上的伤口好像已经没那么疼了。史蒂夫偶尔会想，巴基说的是对的。上过药以后伤口就会好起来了。  
“巴基……”他想，应该道歉，还应该道谢。  
“听着，史蒂夫。”巴基抢先开口。他轻轻放下那碗巧克力豆，像是下定了什么决心一样转过身，认认真真地看着史蒂夫。这样严肃的神情几乎没有出现过在巴基的脸上，史蒂夫多少有些错愕。  
“你不应该再逞强了，打不过就该跑。”  
“我说了我能——”  
“我没有办法时时刻刻都看着你。”巴基打断了他的辩白，绿色的眼眸里没有半分笑意，“你起码要知道怎么保护好自己，不要每天都浑身伤痕地回来。”  
史蒂夫没听明白，心里却隐隐有些不安。  
“连一个可以给你上药的人都没有。”巴基摇摇头，“你本该学着怎么上药的……至少要学点皮毛，才不至于笨手笨脚的。”  
巴基从没有跟他说过这样的话。史蒂夫觉得胸口有些闷，不知道是什么旧疾又发作了，也许是不久前让他进了一次医院的肺炎，也许是几乎伴着他成长的哮喘，或者是别的什么乱七八糟的病，突然急剧发作了。他不知道该说什么，于是紧紧地抿着唇，看着巴基，等待着他说下去。  
可是巴基闭上了嘴。他拿起放在桌上的蛋糕，拿起了陷在奶油里的樱桃，一把塞到嘴里，好像这样就不必再说话，也就不会说出什么吓人的话一样。  
“你怎么了？”史蒂夫觉得这声音变得不像自己的，好像从更遥远的地方传来，回声撞在胸口上，沉闷发疼，“要去哪里？”  
“啊。”巴基没有否认即将远行，却也只含含糊糊地应了一声。他低垂着眼睛没有看向史蒂夫，好像在专心想着如何对付面前的蛋糕。  
“去度假吗？”史蒂夫觉得自己在发抖，不知道为什么突然觉得害怕起来。他匆匆地说，这些话可能都未经思考——也许他罗列了一堆浮现在自己脑海中的地名，也许只是他平日里说过的在平常不过的话，也许他什么都没说。他闭上嘴的一瞬间就忘了自己前一秒说过的话。  
巴基·巴恩斯没有在看他。  
“我会给你写信的。”好像沉默了一个世纪，巴基终于开口。他回过头给史蒂夫一个微笑，微笑里好像有些什么连史蒂夫也读不懂的东西。  
他害怕自己其实没有那么了解巴基。  
“Punk.”  
“Jerk，”巴基笑着给了他一个拥抱，轻轻地拍了拍他的背，却在史蒂夫还没碰上他时松开了手，离开了瘦弱的躯体，“那只快死的乌龟，给我养吧。”

那天在某个暗街窄巷里，史蒂夫被狠揍了一顿，巴基一如往日地解救了他——尽管史蒂夫从不会用这个词。他撞翻了垃圾桶，被打趴在地上，看着垃圾桶里滚落的一堆乱七八糟的废物，那里面居然还有活物。  
一只指甲盖大小的龟在一袋沾着污秽的、发黄的壳里挣扎着爬出来。它看起来快死了，但还挣扎着活着。  
史蒂夫鬼使神差地把它拎起来，带回家，小心翼翼地养着。  
巴基也知道这件事，总是自告奋勇地帮忙照顾它。  
他说：“它跟史蒂夫真像。”  
史蒂夫不喜欢这个说法。原本以为这是因为巴基太小看他，好像他就这么弱不禁风一样。直到后来他才明白，也许他只是不希望有什么东西替代了自己在巴基心里的位置。

“你皱着眉头的样子看起来像个小老头。”巴基说，“女孩子不会喜欢的。”  
史蒂夫轻轻叹了口气，没有反驳他。没有女孩子喜欢不仅仅因为他总是皱眉，但是他不想纠正。  
“如果你遇到了那个棕色头发的小可爱，也一定记得告诉我。”巴基朝他眨眨眼。  
“哦。”史蒂夫觉得自己的声音太过沉闷难听。  
他不再说话了。

 

2

巴基食言了。

史蒂夫还记得自己在车站跟巴基和他的家人一一拥抱过，那时候巴基信誓旦旦说一定会照顾好他的龟，每过几天就会给他写信。  
“再见面之前不要干傻事。”巴基歪戴着鸭舌帽，神情像极了一个大哥哥。而史蒂夫从来不觉得自己是一个让人操心的弟弟，巴基为什么永远只会对他抱着朋友般的关切？  
“我怎么会？傻气都被你带走了。”  
巴基笑了起来。  
“Punk。”他向他挥挥手。  
“Jerk。”可是他想给他一个拥抱。  
没关系，史蒂夫想，巴基一定会马上给他写信，或者打电话，滔滔不绝地说着些新鲜事。说不定他们马上就会再见面了，巴基可能会在假日回来布鲁克林，像往常一样拎着蛋糕，带着从什么地方买来的从未见过的甜食，窝在他家里半强迫地分享着这些甜味。  
也许下次见面时他就会变得更强壮，再也不会像这样被拖到小巷子里挨打……鼻青脸肿的日子就一去不复返了。  
史蒂夫摸了摸自己的脸。突然很想念凉飕飕的棉花轻轻触碰的感觉，很想念那双碧色的眼睛专注而关切地望着自己的时刻。  
巴基刚离开，他就开始做傻事了。他想念他。  
史蒂夫抿了抿唇，望着渐行渐远的火车，他不知道它会驶到什么地方，突然想起来巴基也没有说过即将要到的目的地，而他也没有问过。他们总以为不开口就不会有离别，可是分离永远不期而至。  
“Jerk。”

信箱里收到的唯一一封来自巴基的信，在离别之后的那个冬日清晨。史蒂夫将没有轻飘飘的信封放在手上掂量了很久，里面没有他预期的那些长篇大论，就如信封上只有孤零零的、属于史蒂夫的地址和单独成行、有些歪扭的“Steve Rogers”。  
他不记得自己当时在想什么了，拆封好像花费了太多的力气，也许他当时也像每一个冬日一样被寒气逼得缩手缩脚，也许生病了才会没有力气。但史蒂夫知道自己一定是清醒的。  
否则为什么白纸上写着的几个字会让他记住了几乎一辈子？  
“对不起，它死了。”  
没有回信地址，没有署名，甚至称谓都没有，只有没头没脑的一句话。  
“Jerk。”史蒂夫骂了一声。  
可是再也没有人回应他了。

 

3

“我觉得它跟你很像。”  
多年前那个午后，巴基看着浮在水面上那只仅有指甲盖大小的龟，敲了敲罐头的边缘，如愿以偿地看到它轻轻地动了动爪子，脑袋似乎也微乎其微地转动了一下。  
“是吗？”史蒂夫似乎在生闷气，也许这个类比让他觉得不快。他继续在纸上涂涂画画，巴基轻轻撇过头，瞥了气鼓鼓的大画家一眼，随即眉眼弯弯。  
“是好的方面。”巴基又轻轻弹了一下破旧的罐头，漂浮着的龟探出脑袋，也许正好奇地看着他，“不过好像连不怎么好的方面也很像。”  
他觉得这小家伙像他的挚友，明明纤弱得可以，但好像比看起来的要坚强上万倍。看起来好像一个指头就能掐死压扁，偏偏又让人觉得它有能力对抗全世界。  
可是他从来没有向他解释过，这种事解释起来太费劲，也许史蒂夫也不会在意，很快就忘了这么一句傻气的话。

有时候巴基会想，他提出要带走那只看起来活不了多久的龟时，史蒂夫会不会想起那句话。如果想起来的话，说不定他又会说他傻了。  
他多么希望这只小家伙能够活的更长久些，在史蒂夫不在的日子能替代那个不省心的笨蛋留在他身边。  
在火车不断前行时，巴基把装着龟的玻璃罐捧在手里，它一如往日地浮在水面上，偶尔蹬蹬腿。他转过头，看着站在人群中那个瘦弱的金发男孩。  
糟糕了，巴基想，他好像真的把傻气都带走了。  
为什么刚离开就开始担忧他？  
为什么刚分别就想着，也许下个周末，也许下个假期，他就会回来，和他一起窝在小小的家里，吃着特意搜寻回来的甜食？  
巴基还想过偷偷溜回来陪他过十八岁生日。

 

4

对抗全世界好像只是一句傻话。  
巴基偶尔会把夹在记事本里只有指甲盖大小的龟背甲拿出来静静看着，连他也不知道自己在想什么。  
没有谁能对抗全世界。  
它也一样。  
有时巴基会觉得遗憾，也许他应该跟史蒂夫说些什么，反正最终也不过是失去他，就像他在那个冷得渗人的冬日看到这只浮在水面上一动不动的龟，最后也没有什么力气去对抗命运。  
巴基放弃了。  
桌面上堆叠着厚如圣经的信纸，他给史蒂夫的长篇大论最终没有一张寄出去了。巴基总是幻想着他会回布鲁克林，幻想着和史蒂夫没日没夜地谈天说地。也许他会为他画一张画，也许只有短短的几个小时里，那双好看的蓝眼睛里只有他。  
巴基把信纸一张一张揉皱成团，干脆利落地扔到垃圾袋里。他取出另外的白纸，想了半天，下笔时居然觉得手完全僵硬。  
嘿，史蒂夫，我想回去见你。  
我是不是还欠你一个拥抱？  
笔尖触碰到纸面时，巴基几乎要写出他的表白了。  
玻璃罐里死气沉沉。  
“对不起，”巴基的手好像有意识般自己动了起来，“它死了。”

 

5

史蒂夫是被隔壁房间的拍门声吵醒的。他爬起来时正好听见那个人怒气冲冲地叫了一声“詹姆斯·巴恩斯”。  
几乎是下意识地冲出去打开了门，史蒂夫对上了棕色头发的男人，一瞬间就认出来那就是他久未谋面的童年挚友。那张脸，那个笑容，那副慵懒的嗓音，一切的一切都是属于巴基的。他的巴基就站在他面前。

史蒂夫不是没有想过他们会重逢。在梦里他和他再会时，会愤怒地质问他，会孩子气地向他发脾气……直到在某个梦里，他看到了未来的巴基。他，他的妻子，他的儿女。巴基正搂着那个金发女人的腰，拖着一个跟他一样好看的小男孩的手在大街上走过。  
巴基的未来没有他原来也可以很快乐。  
那对史蒂夫来说是个噩梦。他一次又一次地在那样的噩梦中苏醒，尽管他早就不再是那个弱不禁风的小男孩了，他还是被吓得冷汗涔涔。

“巴基？”史蒂夫听见自己的声音在发抖。  
拍门的人不知道什么时候离开的，走廊上只剩下他和巴基。  
他和他都没有什么久别重逢的经验。梦中的上百次重逢上百次拥抱在此时此刻竟然没有任何参考价值。  
史蒂夫发现自己挪不动脚步。他无法向前或后退，双手不知道该怎么摆放。可能他应该要张开双臂给巴基一个拥抱，他想尽可能地露出笑容对巴基表示欢迎。实际上，他什么都没想到。脑子里嗡嗡作响，每一声都变成轻细却绵长的回声，每一声都是巴基。除了巴基，他什么也想不到。  
巴基的表情有些茫然的傻气。他眨眨眼，看着史蒂夫，好像认出了他，却又立刻否定了自己的判断。史蒂夫看到他的喉结上下滑动了几下，他的表情从惊讶到茫然再变为苦笑。  
“抱歉，你是谁？”  
这曾经是史蒂夫最害怕的话。  
他笑了笑。那一瞬间他好像找回了自己，活力重又回到四肢百骸，脑子里不再是一团浆糊。他觉得自己活着，就像眼前的巴基一样鲜活。  
“你果然带走了所有傻气。”  
史蒂夫走上前，紧紧地抱住巴基。

 

6

“你还住在布鲁克林吗？”  
巴基躺在史蒂夫的床上玩手机，偶尔回头看看书桌前专心致志的金发男人。他从未想过短短的几年间这个笨蛋会从一个瘦弱的男孩变成一个高大英俊的男人，重逢时竟然让他不敢相认。  
史蒂夫闻言停下笔，回过头看着他：“放假会回去。”  
蓝色的眼睛里闪过他捕捉不到的情绪。巴基想史蒂夫可能在责备他；他当然有理由这么做。对于史蒂夫，他确实像个始乱终弃的混蛋。他不是没有想过回去，也不是故意断绝来往。巴基以为自己很快就会振作起来，然后再次像个朋友一样出现在史蒂夫的生命里。但是他发现自己并没有那么强大，每当想到这个金发小个子，他总是按捺不住心中的情感。他知道一旦说出口自己就永远失去这个朋友了，就像稍不留神就永远失去了生命力的那只龟。  
巴基很勇敢，唯独在史蒂夫面前永远是个逃兵。  
“噢，我好像有几年没回去了。”  
“三年。”  
“……”  
“已经不重要了，巴基。”史蒂夫脸上出现了以往少有的温和的笑容，“重要的是你回来了。”  
太过了。巴基觉得史蒂夫变了，在短短的几年间不仅外形，连内在都变了。他无论如何也想不出来那个倔强的布鲁克林小男孩会对自己说出这种话。曾经他倒是跟史蒂夫说过“会陪他到最后”——就在史蒂夫母亲的葬礼结束后，他拍着这个金发小男孩的肩头，所有安慰的话突然变成了一句表白。当时巴基就慌乱了，想缩回手，想张嘴解释，但当史蒂夫抬起头看向他时，好像又什么都忘了。  
当时他说什么了？巴基记不得了。只是隐隐约约明白自己隐晦的表白被拒绝，他在小屋门前踌躇了一会儿，最后还是推门进去，看着他的男孩，他的好友。  
“我有想过回去的，本来上个学期会回去一趟。”巴基避开史蒂夫的视线，躺在床上看着手机，却什么也没有看进去，“不过出了点意外。”这不算是撒谎，他一直都想着回去，只要他能“像个朋友”一样对待史蒂夫。  
瞧，他好像能做到了。

他早就发现史蒂夫也在这大学里，也更早发现他就在隔壁房间。他总是在不远处看着这个男孩，看到他交上新朋友，听见身旁女孩的窃窃私语。男孩不再瘦弱了，没有人会因为那小身板而嘲笑他，没有人敢把他拉到小巷子里打……这几年里史蒂夫究竟经历了什么？有一瞬间巴基想走上前给他一个拥抱，想听到他的声音——没长进啊，巴基·巴恩斯，就算冷静了几年，他居然还是念念不忘这个人。  
他鄙视自己。  
直到那个深发色的女孩出现在史蒂夫身边。  
看，这个世界就是这么美好。当这个小男孩长成王子时，总会有与之般配的公主出现。  
巴基留意到史蒂夫的眼神。曾经他心存侥幸，以为史蒂夫可能会接受他，但终归只是他自作多情。  
巴基以为自己会嫉妒，可他发现自己的嘴角是上扬的。打从一开始他就知道——那时候他和他的男孩依旧无话不说，巴基躺在男孩身边，心里描摹着男孩的轮廓，笑着表白：“我还是喜欢金色头发、蓝色眼睛的。”  
然后史蒂夫告诉他，他更喜欢深发色。  
“噢，希望你不要找个丑八怪。”  
这个女孩就很好。  
巴基早就明白他只是他的过去，而她有可能是他的未来。所有人都会告别过去，然后拥抱未来。当史蒂夫不再瘦弱，不再需要替他上药的人，当史蒂夫结识到新朋友，当他对他的影响减到最弱，巴基想，史蒂夫已经不需要他了。  
某种情感的死去其实只是一瞬间的事。走廊上那个简单紧实的拥抱过后，他们再次交错，巴基发现自己好像不再痛苦了。

“没关系。”巴基偏过头时对上史蒂夫的目光。重逢以后史蒂夫总是跟在他身边，总是看着他。  
巴基知道那只是因为他曾经离开过。史蒂夫是个过分重情的人，他只是担心自己又突然消失。  
“你什么时候想回去，我会陪着你。”史蒂夫说。  
见鬼。巴基摆摆手，故意忽视对方如同受伤犬类的目光。  
“再说吧，我约了娜塔莎吃晚饭。”  
巴基撑起身子。时间还早得很，但他有点不想继续在这个房间待下去了。  
“什么时候回来？”  
巴基耸耸肩。会尽可能晚的，他想。  
“我的小史蒂夫也该去和小女朋友约会了。”出门前他拍了拍史蒂夫的肩。


	2. （中）

7

他在巴基面前变得越来越小心翼翼。  
在巴基摔门离开后史蒂夫才后知后觉地发现这是他们重逢后的第一次争吵。不对，他们根本没有吵起来——史蒂夫知道自己就不应该说出几年前参与的实验，不应该让巴基知道自己的一身肌肉不是锻炼来的而是实验结果。可是他该死的沦陷在巴基一副好奇又关切的表情上了，耳边有个魔鬼不停地敦促他把一切和盘托出：巴基会很好奇的，巴基应该知道，他们曾经无话不说……于是他照做了。  
巴基突然变了脸色，嘴巴张开又闭上，合上又张开，最后却一言不发地摔门走了。  
史蒂夫想拉住他，伸出手却抓了一把空气，然后听见一阵巨响。回过神来房间里已经没有了巴基的身影，但隐隐残留着巴基的气息。他手足无措地站在原地，不知道该追出去还是等巴基回来。他应该向巴基道歉，应该跑出去找巴基。但是他害怕了：如果巴基还在生气，如果巴基用冷冰冰的眼神看着他……史蒂夫努力地回想以前他们争吵时的情景，脑海里却一片空白，好像他们从未有过争执。  
巴基好像总是先妥协的一个。  
史蒂夫有些无力。他不知道该怎么向他解释，也不知道该怎么化解朋友间的矛盾。尽管他已经不再是以前瘦小的他了，肉体变得强健却好像不能改变什么，他依然如此笨拙。  
几分钟后巴基却回来了，身上带着淡淡的烟味。  
“巴基！我想……”史蒂夫几乎是冲上前想给他一个拥抱。  
可巴基躲开了。  
“我只是去冷静了一下，”巴基说，语气听不出喜怒，平静地陈述事实，“抽了根烟。”  
“吸烟对身体不好。”  
巴基耸耸肩：“那个疼吗？”  
“不，”史蒂夫下意识地回答，看到巴基皱起眉头，他眨眨眼，“还好，已经不疼了。”  
“我以为我们之间没有秘密，”巴基叹了口气，坐在史蒂夫的床上，“你都没有跟我说过这几年你经历了什么。”  
很不好。史蒂夫抿抿唇，笑了一下：“你也没给我写信。看，我甚至不知道你去了什么地方，很长一段时间我连个可以说话的对象都没有——”  
史蒂夫闭上了嘴。该死的，他搞砸了，说出这些话就像在责怪巴基，但是他从没有这么想过，这不是他的本意。  
巴基低着头，左手插在口袋里好像在摸索什么，但始终没有掏出来。  
房间里沉静了一阵。  
“对不起。”  
“对不起，”巴基抬起头，眼睛里没有水汽——史蒂夫稍稍安心了些，“是我的错。我想过给你写信，或者抽空回去，只是走不开。”  
这句话他已经说过很多次了。史蒂夫没有提醒。

 

8

以前他们也闹过矛盾，然后很快就会和好，马上又一起打打闹闹。巴基会捉弄史蒂夫，会开玩笑地打扰史蒂夫看书，干扰他画画，或者在当模特时不停地做些小动作，直到史蒂夫板起脸自以为严肃看起来却十分无奈地制止他。  
按灭抽了一半的烟时巴基想，他以前为什么这么无聊幼稚，总以为那样的表情只有他才能看到。实际上，他没有什么特别的。  
史蒂夫参加那个该死的实验时可能根本没有想过要跟他说；那以后他认识了更多人，而那以后的时间、所有的事都跟他没有半点关系。  
他什么都不知道。

>

巴基插在口袋里的手摸到了那块小小的龟甲，用力握紧时掌心的刺痛感让他明白自己并没有在做梦。这是真是发生着的。  
史蒂夫说到厄斯金博士，说到实验，说到那以后他遇到的人，他的新朋友，山姆，克林特，托尼。巴基留意到他在犹豫，于是不解地看着他。  
佩姬·卡特。  
史蒂夫小心翼翼地说——也许只是巴基听得提心吊胆。  
哦，是了。巴基想起来他见过她。好像是新生晚会上，还是校道上，抑或是图书馆里。那个姑娘，深发色，看起来很美，听说是个不错的女孩儿。他打听过她，几乎所有人都告诉他卡特跟史蒂夫·罗杰斯是一对。  
该来的总会来的。巴基想，就算没有卡特，也会有别的深发色的姑娘站在这个金发大男孩身边。  
“是个金发碧眼的女孩儿吗？”巴基笑着掩饰自己的情绪，假装自己对此一无所知。  
史蒂夫紧张起来：“什么？不，佩姬不是金发的。”  
“哦，我猜也是。”巴基失落地说，这个表情做起来实在太简单了，“你喜欢深发色的。”  
史蒂夫红了脸。  
“我该给你拍张照，让人看看你的蠢样。”像极了一个情窦初开的小男孩。  
“那些药有副作用吗？”巴基小心翼翼地转移话题。  
“可能有。”史蒂夫想了想，急匆匆地说，“我不知道……博士他们也都不知道。不过一定不会有大问题的。”  
巴基盯着他。  
“你看，我现在变成一个肌肉男了。”史蒂夫卷起袖子，“可以保护……大家了。”  
“你以为自己是什么超级英雄吗？”握紧左手，试图用疼痛感压过怒气与不安，“没必要逞强，你以前就总是做这种傻事。”  
“我已经不像以前那样了。”  
“可你还是会受伤，只要你还是那样像个笨蛋一样一个劲往前冲就总是受伤。”  
“已经不会了，巴基。”史蒂夫试图安抚他，“我不会受伤的。我还活的好好的，没有鼻青脸肿，没有躺在病床上动弹不得，没有骨折。哮喘也没有再发作，也不再犯胃病。”  
巴基觉得胃里不舒服。好像有什么东西一直在下坠，下坠。他想了好一段时间才明白史蒂夫说这些话的意思。  
——你看，巴基，我不需要你了。

 

9

“你又叹气了，史蒂夫。”佩姬拍了拍桌子，“我们是出来练习presentation的，不是来练习叹气的。”  
史蒂夫压下了叹气的冲动。  
“抱歉，佩姬。我只是……有些烦恼。”  
佩姬挑眉。“我以为你的大学时光过得挺愉快的。”  
“是这样没错。”史蒂夫不安地翻动着课本，“只是最近……可能大家都有些忙。”  
佩姬做了一个停下来的手势：“我还有空陪你练习，所以你以为我很闲吗？”  
“我们是一组的。”  
“哦，得了吧。你说这句话之前我以为你会说‘我们是一对儿’。”不出所料地看到史蒂夫不安起来，佩姬摇摇头，“你这样也是浪费我的时间好吗？告诉我吧，你有什么烦恼，我能帮上忙吗？”  
史蒂夫看着她，嘴巴抿成一条线。他知道自己需要帮助，可是……他不想佩姬知道。  
准确地说，他不想让巴基认识佩姬。  
天呐，巴基那么好，而佩姬……谁知道呢，巴基好像总想通过他来知道佩姬的事。  
“佩姬是个好女孩。”史蒂夫告诉巴基。他不想让他知道更多了，不想让巴基对佩姬感兴趣。  
梦里陪在巴基身边的那个金发女人的脸从娜塔莎的变成了佩姬的。他开始频繁地梦到巴基向他道谢，说他撮合了他们。  
“我只是……唉。”  
“你又叹气了。”佩姬有些嫌弃。  
“抱歉。”  
“关于你的巴基？”  
史蒂夫红了脸，目瞪口呆地看着她：“不，不是巴基。”  
她说“你的巴基”。史蒂夫觉得自己的脸更烫了。  
“巴基不是我的烦恼。”他清了清嗓子，努力让自己的声音听起来更严肃些，但显然失败了。  
“那么是了。”佩姬开始收拾东西，“我想你应该现在就回去找你的‘好朋友’说清楚，否则我们永远没办法继续练习。拜托，我不想每隔三十秒听一次叹气声。”  
“说什么？”  
佩姬回头看到史蒂夫一脸茫然。  
“说说你的烦恼。”她也很想叹气。

 

10

娜塔莎跑到操场时巴基正给自己灌啤酒，看起来一副借酒浇愁的模样，却对着她挥挥手笑着打招呼。  
有那么一瞬间娜塔莎想假装自己不认识这个男人。尽管在夜色笼罩下，他站的原本是看台的高处，偏偏要跳下来跑到灯光下，生怕她找不着，还用亲昵软糯的声音叫着她的名字。娜塔莎觉得他像一只处在发情期的猫。  
这个可恶的醉鬼。娜塔莎已经听见有人在笑了。  
她快步跑上前制止他继续丢人，匆匆忙忙把他拖到角落里，远离灯光。  
“詹姆斯，你知道自己在干什么吗？”  
“我在干傻事。”巴基的声音听起来正常多了，下一秒又傻乎乎地笑了起来，“你以为我在做什么？跳舞吗？”  
“你喝醉了。”娜塔莎看不见他的表情，不知道这是幼稚鬼的另一个玩笑还是真的醉酒，“一身酒味，还有烟味。”自从和史蒂夫•罗杰斯相遇以后，巴基总是隔三差五找时间去喝酒，见面时也总是混着一身烟味……看起来并不开心。  
巴基•巴恩斯总是笑，却并不总是快乐。娜塔莎了解他，也隐约知道他不快乐的源头。她以为那是因为思念——她见过巴基藏起来的照片，知道那个叫着史蒂夫•罗杰斯的男人。事情就是这么凑巧，她有熟人在布鲁克林，正好也认识这个史蒂夫。巴基和童年挚友的相遇不是巧合：她知道史蒂夫会在这里上学，威逼也好利诱也罢，生拉硬拽地劝服了巴基跟自己过来。娜塔莎以为那会让他开心，只是没想到重逢之后他似乎越来越难过。  
“对不起，我以为你不会介意。”巴基的声音听起来毫无歉意。  
“你的好朋友呢？”  
“约会去了。”娜塔莎看见巴基友喝了一口，“他不会来打扰我们的。”  
“他又邀请你回布鲁克林了？”她没搭理巴基的玩笑，“每个假期他都发一遍邀请，我觉得你不如跟他回去一次。”  
“不，”巴基说，易拉罐里的酒好像已经喝光了，他把它捏瘪了，“我没理由回去。”  
“他的邀请。詹姆斯，他想你跟他回去。”  
“那不是理由，他只是想让我知道他现在过得多好，我已经知道了。”易拉罐被捏得力拉作响，“他希望我认识他的新朋友，但那都不是我的朋友，而是他的。在那里我什么也不是，他会怎么介绍我？‘这是巴基，我小时候的朋友’。瞧，过去式。”  
娜塔莎没有说话。她好像看到巴基的脸上有些闪光，也许是汗水，或者别的什么。  
“他可能偶尔会想起来我们以前去过什么地方，但我已经不再是他身边唯一的一个了。布鲁克林会变，也许我们去过的地方都成了垃圾堆，或者被夷平，或者建起了什么。史蒂夫跟他的朋友们在这些新的地方走过的时候可能根本不记得有我这么一号人物。”  
“詹姆斯……”娜塔莎不知道自己该说什么，“你在哭吗？”  
“我没有。”  
“听着，我觉得也许你需要和他谈谈。”她斟酌着，“他可能还很珍惜你——至少他认出你了不是吗？这几个学期他不也经常呆在你身边吗？这起码说明了他不想失去你。”  
巴基笑了起来。  
“因为你不了解他。他对所有人都一样珍惜，我没有什么特别的。就算我再次离开，他也不过是觉得可惜，等我回来的时候他还是会像现在这样，给我一个拥抱，向我介绍我离开的时间里他认识了什么人……没有什么感人至深的久别重逢的戏码。”  
“我把自己看得太重要。”巴基好像拍了拍自己的胸口。  
“没有，”娜塔莎试着纠正他，“你把罗杰斯看得太重要，这不像你……我以为你会找机会跟他说清楚，结果你却找借口逃了。”  
巴基的身形晃了晃，娜塔莎以为他要摔了，而他不过是从口袋里翻出来一把钥匙，钥匙的另一端好像绑上了什么东西，指甲盖大小，在昏暗的灯光下辨别不清。  
“我逃过一次了，不差这一次。”  
“所以你叫我来是为什么？我以为是来给你鼓劲的，还想着帮你准备玫瑰或者巧克力。”  
她听见巴基的笑声了。  
“噢，那种东西他不会喜欢的。说出来我就真的完了，我们就真的玩完啦。”他吃吃地笑个不停，好像这是个什么天大的笑话。  
“你猜怎么着？我想跟你去俄罗斯了。”  
“旅游？”  
“不。”巴基把手搭在娜塔莎的肩上，无力地摇了摇她，“别骗我，我知道你毕业以后要去俄罗斯的……算我一个。”  
“别告诉史蒂夫•罗杰斯，他不会喜欢的……好吧，他也不会在意的。”巴基吸了吸鼻子，“只是别告诉他，反正只剩下一个学期了。”


	3. （下）

11

有人轻轻点了点桌面。巴基抬起头，埋在书里太久显然让他变得有点傻气，盯着来人看了几秒才反应过来那是谁。

“娜塔莎。”巴基悄声打了个招呼。

娜塔莎挑挑眉，对方看来并不知道他几乎没有发出声音而只是做了个口型。她拿出手机在巴基面前挥了挥，好让他看清楚时间。最近这段时间巴基很反常，总是撇下他的挚友一个人来找她，既不喝酒也不抽烟，就这样把自己埋在书里——娜塔莎说不准他究竟有没有把书看进去，可能只是边看书边胡思乱想。

这样还不如大醉一场。

巴基抱歉地朝娜塔莎笑了笑，把书本整齐地一本一本堆叠起来，放在他的位置上。笔和笔记本都稍作整理就遗留在桌面，只把他的电脑带走。

娜塔莎跟着他一路走到图书馆门口，见对方并没有开口说话的打算，才问：“你们怎么回事？”

“什么？”巴基的脚步顿了顿，声音却依然平静——太过平静。他心知肚明娜塔莎问的是什么。

“……你不觉得你自己最近很奇怪？”娜塔莎说，“这个时候你应该跟那家伙在什么地方腻歪，而不是自己一个人跑到图书馆来做傻事。”

巴基不带恶意地轻轻笑了几声。尽管娜塔莎没有挑明“那家伙”指代的是谁，但他们俩心中都一清二楚。

“我没有做傻事啊，小娜。”又是那样的笑脸，跟往常一样故作轻松的语气，“我得为论文做准备——你瞧，我也不是一个人，你陪着我呢。”

他回避了某个部分。娜塔莎皱起眉头，有些恼火：“我没有陪着你，你根本不让我陪着。一上午我给你发了五六条消息、打了三四通电话，你既没有回复短信，也没有给我回个电话。”

“哦……我不知道，”巴基从口袋里拿出手机按了两下，屏幕还是黑的，“手机好像没电了。”

娜塔莎抢过手机，强行开了机。电量是满格的——巴基在撒谎。她抬起头盯着巴基。

“我……大概是忘了开机。”巴基有些心虚地说。

手机振动了一下，发出了一声提示音：

未接来电 99+

未读消息 99+

巴基拿回手机：“行了，小娜。没什么好看的。最近骚扰电话和垃圾短信太多了……”

“我可以帮你拉黑这些号码——如果你不会的话。”娜塔莎顿了顿，“如果你不想就另当别论。”

“真的不是他的——”

巴基无力辩驳间，伴着一阵来电铃声，手机屏幕又亮了。娜塔莎看得一清二楚：屏幕上写着史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

“骚扰电话？”她指指手机，“如果他骚扰你，我可以帮你解决。”

不知道是有意还是无意——巴基确定是前者——娜塔莎正好接通了电话，他捕捉到史蒂夫焦急的声音。

“噢，不好意思。”娜塔莎耸耸肩，“我帮你接通了一个骚扰者的电话。需要我帮你挂断吗？”

巴基叹了口气，认命地把电话放到耳边。

“巴基？你还好吗？”

“我没事。”巴基看了一眼娜塔莎，但女孩并没有在看他，而是低下头玩手机。

“我一直联系不上你——”可能只是错觉，巴基竟然觉得这个男人的声音里满满都是不安和委屈，“你在哪里？”

“没必要担心我，你知道的，我不是个三岁小孩。”巴基很想笑，但他没有，“只是手机没电了。”

电话那边沉默了一阵。

史蒂夫可能不相信他的话。谁会相信一个人的手机好几天都处于关机状态？

“找我有事？”巴基问。

“你在哪里？”史蒂夫犹豫了一下，反问，“我去找你。”

不能告诉他。巴基知道只要被他知道自己身处什么地方，这家伙无论如何也一定会到这里来的；巴基只是想要一个能够自己待着的地方。

他舔舔唇，准备找借口搪塞。

“嘿，巴基。我们还要在图书馆门口站多久？”可娜塔莎完全不知道巴基的难处，现在巴基的身边大声说。

“你跟谁在一起？”几乎同时，史蒂夫把重点抓错了。

娜塔莎听见了这句话。巴基看到她翻了个白眼，嘴里还念叨了一句什么，大概是骂人的话。

“……”巴基没有说话。他不知道该说什么，解释还是劝阻史蒂夫？

“我到图书馆门口了。”

电话那头传来了嘟嘟声。

“巴基！”原本通过电话才能听见的声音突然变得更加清晰，更加真切，好像本人就在他身边一样。

巴基还在茫然地看着手机，浑然不觉原本站在身旁的娜塔莎已经离开，站在面前的人变成了一个金发小伙。

“巴基？”史蒂夫气喘，也许是从很远的地方一路飞奔过来的。他四处张望，并没有看到其他女孩子的身影，突然就安心了不少。

巴基抬起头。

“史蒂夫？”他问，然后礼貌性地笑了笑，“你来这里干什么？”

“我……”

“你也要查资料？”巴基看了看手机，“可是现在已经是午饭时间了，你吃过午饭了吗？”

“不，巴基……”

“我正准备和小娜吃午饭。”巴基眨眨眼，像突然想起什么似的环顾四周，“呃，那家伙跑哪儿去了？”

史蒂夫皱紧眉头。

“巴基，你在害怕什么？”他拉住巴基的手臂，不让他离开，“为什么一直不回宿舍？为什么不接我电话？”

“我在赶论文。”巴基轻轻地挣扎了一下，但完全没有办法挣脱他，“我应该跟你说过？如果没有的话，那是我忙昏头了。”

“你在撒谎。”史蒂夫的眼睛太清澈，巴基轻轻别过脸，不愿意看着他，“再怎么忙也应该回去休息，这几天我一直没有看到你。”

“你怎么知道？你又不住我宿舍。”

史蒂夫朝他眨眨眼。

“你……”巴基猛地回过头，被史蒂夫的笑脸噎住，什么也说不出来。

“巴基，你在躲着我。”史蒂夫可怜兮兮地说，“为什么？我做错了什么？”

“我没有……”

“那么，我们去吃饭。”

“我约了娜塔——”

“她不在。”史蒂夫固执地说，“她现在不在这里，但是我在这里。”

巴基知道自己永远拗不过史蒂夫。

 

12

向来行事光明磊落的史蒂夫·罗杰斯从巴基的桌面上顺走了一点东西。

他认得这块龟甲，尽管不太确定。他猜想这是当年他亲手捡回来的那只小龟，就是那只随着巴基离开、在巴基第一封也是最后一封来信里提及的小东西。

三年来史蒂夫一直在等着巴基，而自己从来求之不得的人却依然被这小家伙占据。想起巴基曾经说过活着的它跟自己很像，会不会曾经有过那么一瞬间，巴基把它当成他，跟它说出些体己话，或者悄悄地表白对某个女孩的爱意？

这些话原本应该由他分享的，史蒂夫觉得自己很可笑，但他控制不住自己的心，止不住地嫉妒着这只风干、变硬却依然只有指甲盖大小的龟甲的原主。

他读不出来巴基曾经跟这只长不大的龟说过的话——会不会曾经，巴基也提到过史蒂夫·罗杰斯这个人？

有没有可能，巴基也对他抱有那种超越友谊的爱意？

——看啊，他并不是什么公正无私的英雄人物，只是个有着私心又幼稚可笑的普通人。

 

13

史蒂夫第三次拿起那条浅绿色的领带，在胸前比了一下，犹豫了好久还是没有把原本的蓝色领带换下来。

“呜哇，”室友突然怪叫起来，“罗杰斯你在干嘛呢！”

史蒂夫转过身去，室友正学着他的样子把不存在的领带放在胸前比了比，叹了口气又放下，再次理了理自己正戴着的领带。只是动作看起来特别的……骚气。

史蒂夫低下头咳了一声，把自己通红的脸遮掩过去。

“只是在想……”他停顿了一下，“没什么，只是觉得绿色也很不错。”

“如果我是你，我就不会用这种颜色。”另一个室友吹了声口哨，“不过罗杰斯，你何必在乎我们说什么？就算你带着屎黄色的领带，你的小甜心也不会嫌弃的。”

几个室友很快嘻嘻哈哈地笑开了。

“什么？”史蒂夫不明所以地看着手上的绿色领带。“他的小甜心”？

脑海里闪过巴基的脸。

心脏的咚咚声好像盖过了室友的吵闹声。史蒂夫拍拍胸脯，想出门透透气，拧开门把正撞上站在门口的巴基。

“巴，巴基？”他慌张地把绿色领带塞到裤子口袋里，“你来找我？”

“不是，我只是想认识一下你的室友。”巴基咧嘴笑笑。看到史蒂夫不自在的表情，他笑着拍了拍对方的肩膀，半开玩笑地说，“你在紧张什么？我只是想在毕业前再看看你。”

这回巴基没有跟他道别，可史蒂夫觉得巴基有点不对劲——几个月前不断地躲着他、连电话也整天关机的巴基突然就变了个人似的。可能真的想巴基说的那样，他的反常行为不过是论文压力，等论文答辩结束就好了。但是这样毫无顾忌的你来我往好像比重逢以后的所有时刻都要不同，更像是更早以前，在分别之前——

史蒂夫恍惚间觉得有点像回到了三年前，离别前夕他们也这样形影不离，好像早就知道没有机会再会一样。

为什么？

史蒂夫觉得不安。这种不清不楚的情绪让他烦躁。

“毕业以后我们也可以经常见面。”史蒂夫撑住门框不让巴基进门，同时无视了身后突然嗨起来的室友，“也许你可以和我合租一个房子，我们可以在一个城市工作。”

巴基笑了一下：“或许。”

史蒂夫知道这是“不可能”。他知道巴基在进行某些事情，可他对这件事一无所知——这让他觉得很焦躁烦闷。他想知道巴基的一切——他了解他的过去，熟知他的现在，想要参与他的未来。但是巴基是否乐意？有没有可能，巴基早就厌烦他、想摆脱他——从“豆芽菜“时期开始？

““你在想什么，巴基？”史蒂夫不会让这样的事情发生的。如果巴基执意要离开，那么无论天涯海角，他也会把他找回来。

“没有。”巴基脸上还是那副无懈可击的笑脸，但是史蒂夫看出了面具上的裂痕。

“你想去哪里？又要去什么地方？”

巴基诧异地看着他。

“不要再骗我了，巴克。”史蒂夫的声音变得低沉，“你是不是打算毕业以后去什么地方——离开我，或者说，躲着我？”

“谁告诉你的？”巴基想了想，“娜塔莎？你跟她混熟了？”

巴基承认了。史蒂夫清澈的蓝眼睛里静静地倒映出巴基的脸庞。

“嘿，别这么看着我，史蒂夫。”巴基没有笑了，史蒂夫说不出他的表情究竟是严肃还是悲伤，或者两者兼有，“你不是还有很多朋友嘛。你不会再被欺负，也不会再受伤，没有人会对你恶作剧，也不会有什么麻烦事找上门——你是个很棒的家伙，以后也会有更多很棒的伙伴。为什么总是对我这么执着？”

“没有必要，史蒂夫。”巴基伸出手理了理他的衬衫。也许这是他最后能为史蒂夫做的事了：让这家伙在毕业照上更光彩些。

“你在说什么？”史蒂夫拉住他的手，“我不明白。”

“你没有必要为了弥补过去而对我这么好。事实就是，你从来不欠我什么，是我欠你一个道歉。可能是因为我突然断了联系，让你这么患得患失，让你这么重视我。”巴基叹了口气，连挣扎都没有，只是任由对方抓住自己的手，“我该为此感到可耻。你太重感情，而我很清楚这一点，并且用这一点来留在你身边。”

这回轮到史蒂夫笑了。

“我们有这么多时间可以说清楚一切，但是我们谁也没有想到要说清楚。”

 

14

巴基·巴恩斯以为自己很了解史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

事实也是如此。他跟他一起长大，度过了十个——也许更多的——生日，经历了快乐和悲伤，还有谁比巴恩斯更了解罗杰斯？

但他总是忘记了自己曾经离开过。

三年可以改变很多。巴基说，史蒂夫从来没有变过，还是那么倔强，还是那么坚强。他还是自己欣赏的那个史蒂夫，也是他偷偷爱着的那个史蒂夫。

同时也依然是那个一直把他当成好朋友的史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

不是吗？

巴基告诉自己，没必要当最特别的那个；但是每当看到史蒂夫和别人一起同样很快乐时，他就会想，自己再次出现是不是有意义。说不定他的出现不过是扰乱了史蒂夫的人生。

 

15

史蒂夫把龟甲塞到巴基手里的时候笑了一下，面对对方指责他是小偷时竟然大大方方地承认了。

“没错，我是小偷。不过巴克，你也是。”

“拜托，我连你一张画都没拿走。这只龟是你送我的，可不算偷。”

“不，你偷走了我的空气。”

史蒂夫习惯了巴基的陪伴，只以为那是理所当然。就像活着就会呼吸到空气，却不知道空气的重要。直到巴基离开，甚至可能再也不会出现，他才明白过来。

生活是一点点褪色的。

 

16

娜塔莎收到了巴基的短信。

“我不会把巴基让给你的。”

还附带一张照片，是巴基的睡颜。

有人偷了巴基的手机。

她翻了个白眼，偷偷把照片存起来，以便日后可以敲诈这个损友。

 

17

“佩姬穿着红裙子的样子很好看。”毕业舞会上，巴基站在边上看着，一边喝着酒，一边跟史蒂夫说着舞池里的女孩子。

史蒂夫的蓝眼睛只看着他，说得诚恳而真挚：“我觉得你更好看。”

“拜托，我没穿红裙子。”巴基没敢对上他的眼神，只听他的赞美就已经让他耳尖红透了，“我说的是女孩子们。”

“你穿起来也一定很好看。”史蒂夫俯过身，轻轻亲吻了一下他的脸颊，“我想看看。”

“没戏。”巴基推了推他，“别乱发情，很多人看着呢。”

“让他们看，”史蒂夫金色地脑袋埋在巴基肩上，“让他们知道你是我的。”

 

18

谁是谁的呢？

史蒂夫·罗杰斯是巴基·巴恩斯的。

巴基·巴恩斯也是史蒂夫·罗杰斯的。

 

END.


End file.
